The Biandrinum Potion
by SarkSilver
Summary: The Biandrinum potion is used as magical adheisive, however, when used on humans it has some very strange effects. When a misguided attmept to sabatoge the Gryffindor Prefect goes awry two unwilling students must cope with the consequences.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything that has been taken from the Harry Potter books are owned by JK Rowling, the Warner Brother's Corporation and Time Warner. This story, themes , languages and situations are strictly for entertainment purposes only and the Author (me!) is not benefitting finacially in any way.

Author's note: Now that that is over, I shall get one with the story, please not that you, the readers are encoureaged to speak you minds. All reveiws, constructive critisicm and suggestions are all wellcome. However, I am not patial to flames, please phrase you complaint in a way that could be used to better this story.

* * *

Chapter I - Potions Class

* * *

The first thing that registered in Hermione's mind when she entered the potions class room was that it was not professor Snape standing infront of the class. In his place stood a woman, a rather old but stern looking woman.   
  
"Where is Professor snape?" She heard one of the slytherins, Diego Nott, ask.  
  
"He had an emergency to attened to, I am here in his stead, my name is Professor Solomon." She answered. "Now, please take your seats so that I may begin."  
  
Hermione shuffled to her usual seat next to Ron and Harry, both of them were grinning ear to ear and Hermione could not very well blame them, they had thought they would have to undergo two periods of Snape breathing down their backs. this Professor Solomon was a pleasant surprise.  
  
"This is called the Biandrinum potion, used in..."  
  
Magical glue.  
  
The words popped up in her head before she could even notice them. Hermione remembered reading about this particular potion in on of her precious books. It was used in making wands and, basically, well, it was magical glue.  
  
A rather useless potion in her own opinion. After all, she could go out and get something almost as good in the muggle world with less than half the effort. She banished these thoughts a moment after they were conceived. As long as it was taught at Hogwats, she figured it, the knowlege of this particular potion would be of some use to her later on.  
  
"Now," Proffesor Solomon said, she was going on with her lecture. "Can anybody tell me what this potion does?"  
  
"It is used as a magical adhesive, principally utilized in the making of wands, broomsticks and often book bindings." A familliar drawl said.   
  
Hermione scowled at Draco Malfoy, she was just about to answer that question.  
  
"Excellent." Profesor Solomon said. "Five points to Slytherin is there anything else we need to know about this potion? yes,"  
  
Hermione grinned.   
  
Her hand was in the air, as usual.  
  
"It was used as a remedy for forgetfulness in the 18th century, however, it was soon stopped due to side effects that could cause hysteria, schizophrenia, and insanity." she said sounding, as usual, like she had just swallowed her textbook. She sent a triumphant smile to Malfoy, he seemed to ignore her.  
  
"That's very good-"  
  
"There are several other side effects that Granger failed to mention." Malfoy interrupted. The teacher gestured for him to continue "Like the depletion of concentration, as well as that it was used as a remedy for forgetfulness in the 17th century and not the 18th."  
  
"That is quite right." Professor Solomon replied. She was beginning to realize what would happen if she allowed this to go on. "Now, if you would all round up into groups of three we could begin. It is a fairly simple potion and I can imagine no problems that one of your year could possibly encounter while brewing it."   
  
She swished her wand and ingredients and procedure magically appeared.   
  
"Here is everything that you will be needing. Just to make it easier for you."  
  
Malfoy sent his own smug smirk Hermione's way, one that the witch blatantly ignored. She had consulted her book and he had been right.... how could she have missed that?  
  
"Stupid Malfoy." she heard Ron mutter as the three of them had gotten up to fetch their ingredients. "Git's always trying to muck it up for us."  
  
Harry grinned.   
  
"But we always get the better of him after all, he must be wrong, right, Mione?" he said turning to Hermione.  
  
"No." Hermione admitted begrudgingly. "He was right. I was wrong."  
  
Ron looked at her flabbergasted as they sat down around the cauldron to mince the woodwort and sage.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hermione scowled and chanced a look at Halfoy, he veiw was being blocked by his body guard thugs, Crabbe and Goyle   
  
Hermione clucked her toungue.  
  
"Yes," she replied. She beheaded a a dried up newt. "and it will not happen again."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks and concentrated on mincing the beetles eyes just right they knew better than to get in Hermione's way when she was this upset. Malfoy getting the better of Hermione was a rare occurence, luckily. It seemed to happen more in Snape's class than any other, however, they worked in silence, broken only when Ron sneezed at the the foxglove seeds. Not long afterwards, Hermione added some of the unicorn tail hairs and the mixture bubbled. She turned to the boys.  
  
"Its almost ready, just a couple more ingredients."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at the chairs pretending to actually be doing something, in truth, Draco did all the work in potions. He just left the two to their own devices for a while and they got the grade, potions was the only thing they really passed because they occasinally got to work in groups and Draco was always in theirs.  
  
"Hey, d-uh, Crabbe." Goyle muttered stupidly to his companion."Y'know what'd be funny?"  
  
"What?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Seeing that Mudbllood Granger all stuck to Draco, y'know? Have 'er not be able to concen-concen- what Draco said a while ago." Goyle replied grinning at his own cleverness, which was not really something to grin at.  
  
"Yeah!" Crabbe replied. "whats say we do it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They grinned stupidly at each other.  
  
"Uh, Goyle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are we asupposed to do it?" Crabbe asked. "Usually Draco comes up with dis part."  
  
Goyle shrugged.  
  
"Y'think maybe we should tell him?" he asked.  
  
"Naw!" Crabbe cried. "Its gots to be a surprise! he'll be so happy with us when he finds out that we made that mudblood not be able to con-cern-trate."  
  
Goyle sniggered.  
  
"Uh, yeah!"  
  
"How 'bout getting Pritchcard that second year and Braddock his little buddy to do it?" Crabbe suggested.  
  
"D-uh, what do you mean?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Get them to change the goblets at dinner, I think they both need to drink it." Crabbe replied. "An plus, we don have to miss eating."  
  
"D-uh, yeah!"   
  
"So that's what we do." Crabbe concluded.   
  
"What are you two snivelling about?" Draco cut in suddenly.  
  
"Oh- uh-" Goyle winked conspicuously at Crabbe. "We was doing nothing." he said.   
  
"Yeah! yeah!" Crabbe jumped in. "nothing at all."  
  
Draco looked from one to the other, an eyebrow raised.   
  
"Obvioulsly," He replied, rolling his eyes. "Take a bottle of the potion to Professor Solomon so we can all go down to eat."   
  
"Sure, Draco." Crabbe replied making a zipping gesture to his mouth, he just loved being sneaky.  
  
They both got a couple of extra bottles for Draco and the mublood, they knew that Draco's potion was perfect, it always was. Not even they were stupid enough not to know that Draco was the premiere student in potions, he even beat the know-it-all, Granger.  
  
They quickly handed in one of the filled bottles and worked very hard to conceal the other two in their robes as they swept out of the class room behind Draco. He just wanted to go to the dormitories and read which was perfect for Crabbe and Goyle's plan, and what a clever plan it was, really, it was their first good (and well, actual) thought in years.  
  
As soon as Draco separated from them like he always did, they went after the two second years they had talked about.  
  
"Oi!" Crabbe called. "Pritchard! I have a little deal to make with you!"  
  
The second year stopped. His eyes widened when he saw who he was talking to.   
  
"Wh-what? Me? Anything, I'll do it!" He stammered, obviously scared of the older boys. He did have good reason, both of the sixth-years that were standing in front of him were easily eight inches taller than him and his torso was about as thick as their necks.  
  
"Here's what you hafta do..."

* * *

author's note: I'll try to update as soon as I can if the reveiws encourage me to, so please, if you enjoyed my fic and want to read more, please tell me so.

thank you.


	2. Something in the Pumkin Juice

Author's note: Okay, here's the second chapter, keep the reveiws rolling please! So that I know if i should continue this story or not.

* * *

Chapter II - Something in the Pumkin Juice

* * *

The usual clatter of silver ware and student's voices filled the great hall. It was dinner time and almost the whole school was already present and enjoying the delicious food that the house elves had provided.  
  
"Ron, I wish you would chew with your mouth closed." Hermione said disdainfully to Ron as she finished up her own steak and potatoes. She had given up her house-elf propaganda in fifth year when it had begun to get ridiculous.  
  
Ron payed her no mind and continued to shovel food into his mouth as if he had not seen a meal in weeks.  
  
"Yes, Hermione." he replied, spraying bits of food everywhere.  
  
Hermione sniffed delicately at this display, Ron smiled sheepishly. This exchange sent Harry into peals of laughter.  
  
"Sorry." Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
She and Ron had been going out since the end of fifth year, mostly so that they could go on arguing more conveniently. This, however, was no surprise to the rest of the student body.   
  
They were the perfect couple.  
  
They had kept only their closest friends in confidence when they started 'officially' going out, so of course the very next day all of hogwatrs was buzzing with the news.  
  
The two gryffindor prefects have finally admitted that they were an item.  
  
In reaction to this, the student body breathed a collective sigh of contentment.  
  
Finally.  
  
Harry had always thought they were perfect for each other, or at least they both lived each other and everyone but the other knew it. For some reason he did not really feel left out. Not even the fact that they were both Prefects had gotten to him, it had in fifth year, but Dumbledore had already explained to him why he did not appoint Harry as the Gryffindor Prefect. Although he was the obvious choice, Dumbledore saw no good in adding additional pressure on the boy who lived.  
  
Harry had come to accept it. After all, if he was a Prefect he couldn't go on his nightly walks under the protection of his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Really, Ron, you are getting food everywhere!" Hermione's voice cut into Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, Mione," Ron stammered. "I'm just really hungry."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, when are not really hungry?" She demanded.  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
"When i'm sleeping." He replied.  
  
Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. Harry could'd help but chuckle. Yes, it really was about time for them to get together.  
  
"I don't know, Mione, I agree with him." he said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess this is my reward for having two intolerably male friends." She said primly. "oh, wait a moment, the verdicts not back on ron yet."  
  
Both Harry and Ginny, across the table laughed at that. Ron's ears turned pink.  
  
"Well, at least i'm not dating me." He fired back.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Ooh, Mione, you walked into that one." Ginny told her. As most of the Gryffindor table laughed at the girl prefect's scowling face.  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
Not really having anything to say, Hermione picked up her goblet and took a sip to buy her some time. At that moment, someone tapped on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Turning around, Hermione saw one of the younger Slytherins, he was holding a few peices of parchment and his goblet.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked polietly.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Um, my name's Graham Pritchard, you're Hermione Granger, right?"   
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Um, I was hoping you would give me a hand with my charms," The second year said. "I was at the hospital a few days ago and now nothing makes sense. Stewart Acklery said you were the person to go to."  
  
He looked up at her hopefully.  
  
"It won't take long." He added.  
  
Hermione sighed but nodded. She was still holding on to her goblet.  
  
"What was it you needed help with?" She asked.  
  
"The Rueniculuis Charm." Graham lied effortlessly. He showed her his notes.  
  
"Give it here." Hermione said. "Hold this." She added handing him her goblet. Graham had to hide his smile.  
  
Hermione skimmed through them and then found the problem.  
  
"Oh, here is the problem, you copied down the wrong notes, you aren't doing the Rueniculus yet, you're still on the Finirtuis" She said.   
  
"The Finirtuis?" Graham asked in mock disbelief. "Really?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, that clears it up, thank you." He said handing back her goblet.  
  
"Anytime." Hermione replied automatically. She turned bak to the table, she was glad to know that the topc of conversation had changed.  
  
The Slytherin walked back to his house table and sat next to Malcom Braddock.  
  
"Did you do it yet?" He asked exitedly.  
  
Malcom nodded. He inclined his head slightly in Draco Malfoy's direction.   
  
"I switched it when everyone was watching pansy do her Professor Mc Gonagall impersination." He said.  
  
Graham nodded.  
  
He caught Gregory Goyle's eye and nodded as if to say that they had finished what the sixth years had told them to do. The sixth year stared at them for a moment and then it dawned on his what they were saying.  
  
he nodded back.  
  
"Do you have any idea what was in that potion?" Malcom asked Graham,  
  
"No." said Graham. "but i have a feeling its something bad."  
  
"of course." malcom agreed. "otherwise they wouldn't have done it to Hermione Granger."  
  
Graham nodded.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, Mal." He said. "Something tells me things are going to get a lot more intereting around here."  
  
Malcom stared at him.  
  
"Has your mother been buying you muggle comics again?"  
  
Graham look sheepish.  
  
"I think it sounds cool."  
  
A few yards down the house table, Draco Malfoy was sitting with his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Well, they were as close as you could be to best friends, given the Slytherins tendancy to backstab and betray. Their mothers had been close friends when they were both at Beuxbatons and they had maintained that friendship.  
  
"Have you started on that unbelievable essay Snape gave us last meeting?" Blaise asked the blonde boy next to him.  
  
Draco eyed his friend.  
  
"When he was last here?" He asked.  
  
Blaise nodded.  
  
"I've already finished it." Draco replied.  
  
Blaise blanched.  
  
"The two foot essay?"  
  
Draco nodded as he took a sip of his goblet.  
  
"Yes, blaise, I have finished the essay, are you so suddenly a muggle and simply can't even comprehend that?" he asked, pausing, he stared into his goblet and took another sip.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Draco shook his head.   
  
They both went on eating as if nothing happened.  
  
There was a sudden commotion on the other side of the great hall, Blaise stood up to get a closer look.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked. He was suddenly feeling woozy. He fought to stay seated.  
  
Blaise looked down at him, surprised his blonde haired friend had not rose to his feet like he usually would have.  
  
"The mudblood's fainted." He announced. He expected Draco to be at his feet in an instant as soon as he said this, but to his astonishment Draco remained seated.  
  
The words barely registered in Draco's fevered brain. At this moment, the only this he was concentrating on was his abitlity to sit ramrod straight in his chair and not faint himself.   
  
Malfoys do not faint. He reminded himself forcing his eyes to stay open and forward. Malfoys do not show weakness  
  
"Draco?" Blaise inquired. He was back in his seat "Are you okay? You seem out of it..."  
  
Draco stood abruptly, the action made his head swim, but he forced himself to look down at Blaise.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." He replied tersely. "But i'm done so I'll just go to the common room."  
  
He did not wait for a reply, he just walked briskly out of the great hall and down to the Slytherin common rooms. Upon reaching his four poster bed, he did not bother to change out of his uniform, he just collapsed into it, muttered a spell to close his green hangings and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's note: Hey, Notamonkey218, any more ideas? sorry, I just have no idea where to go with this story, so any suggestions are verily welcome. and, begged for. 


	3. The Effects of the Biandrinum

author's note: Oh my God! i am so sorry, you guys. i knoew its been forever and you were all prolly wondering if i've fallen of the face of the earth. Its been like three months and i am really really sorry! i'll update more often i promise.... its just school's started up again and i have a lot to do.

* * *

Chapter III - The Effects of the Biandrinum Potion

* * *

Hermione woke up to the white walls of the hospital wing. She looked down expecting to see her red pajamas, instead she saw the striped ones that she had often seen on Harry.

Madame Pomfrey apparently had a whole closet full.

_I feel like something crawled up my nose and died._ Hermione thought. D_id someone slip alcohol into the pumpkin juice? Am I hung over? Oh god, what's going on?_

_**Granger, would you shut up!!**_

_That voice sounds familiar. _Hermione thought.

**Damn right, Granger, now shut up! I'm trying to sleep!**

Had she said those words out loud? Who was here?

**I'm warning you, Mudblood!**

_Malfoy? _Hermione thought. _What are you doing in the hospital wing?_

**Hospital wing, **There was a pause. **Granger? Have you finally lost it? What the hell are you doing in the Slytherin dorms?? **Draco demanded in his head. He was about to say it out loud when he was answered.

_Don't be stupid, ferret boy, I'm in the hospital wing. Unless the Slytherin dorms had been magically painted white with a sign that says HOSPITAL WING._ Hermione Granger's voice sounded in his head.

on the other side of the school, Draco Malfoy's slate gray eyes flew open.

"Bloody hell." he muttered.

He ripped his hanging to the side half hoping he was talking in his sleep and that Hermione Granger was on the other side ginning mischievously.

_There is no way I'm going to be there, Malfoy._ Her voice said in his head.

He scanned the room, trying desperately to find her.

**Granger, do you realize what this means??**

Back in the hospital wing, Hermione was already sitting up eating the oatmeal that Madame Pomfrey had just given her.

_Wait a second... Malfoy, where are you?_ She demanded.

**Do you even realize that you aren't talking out loud?**

Hermione dropped her spoon in to her porridge.

To her horror she knew he was smirking. She could feel his smirk. See it, even.

"Where the hell are you, ferret boy?" she demanded coldly and out loud, madame Pomfrey sent her a strange look as she walked back to her office. Hermione sent her a sheepish smile, she had not meant to say that out loud.

This was very strange.

**In my dorm room. Where I said I was. **His voice replied in her head.

_This is impossible!_ Hermione declared in her head. O_h my god, what did he do now?_

**I did nothing, Granger,** his voice answered. He sounded angry now. **Why the bloody hell would I want to hear YOUR thoughts in my head? Besides you _know _I didn't do it.**

He was right, she knew he didn't. She also knew he needed to go to the bathroom, he was hungry and he was still wearing his uniform of the day before.

**Am I right?**

_What the hell is happening? _Hermione asked desperately.

**How should I know, Mudblood?**

He felt her bristle at the nickname moments before he felt the slap. His head turned to one side. He could feel the bushy haired witch's confusion. He knew she was staring at her hand in disbelief. He also knew she had not lifted it.

**What the fucking hell is going on?**

_That's what I want to know, ferret boy._

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Okay, Granger, meet me in the library. We can probably figure it out there.**

_Draco malfoy in the library? Well, I suppose there's a first for everything._

**You were just about to say it,** Malfoy taunted. He smirked as he could feel her getting flustered. This was not a great arrangement for either of them. Silently Draco cursed whoever did this.

_Get in line, Malfoy_ Hermoone said. _I'm getting the git who did this first._

**Just meet me in the library, Mudblood.**

_Whatever, ferret boy._

* * *

AN: there, its a little short. i typed it up weeks ago but then my connection got all wonky and then i was swamped with homework from out beastly school teachers.

once again, i apologise and will try to update more often.


	4. From the Point of Veiw of Hermione Grang...

Author Note: okay, i know that is has been a really really, long while since i updated, and i hope that some people still read this story... i will however be posting two chapters right away to make up for it.

* * *

Chapter IV - _Hermione's point of veiw._

* * *

_Malfoy was right, ron was approaching._

_Aw, and he brought me toast. that's so typical and sweet of him._

_I could feel the other boy in the library, the one who was less sweet, smirking, that little fink._

**Temper, temper, granger.**

_Shut up, Malfoy. this is all your fault._

**How is this my fault?**

_It just is. I don't know how but it is._

**Oh yes, Grangerm being tied to you, being able to hear you thoughts, feel you with out having to touch you, see you with out having to see you is just the effect I wanted.**

_That would actually be very romantic and sweet if he hadn't used the tone that he did. The one that was dripping with sarcasm and disdain._

**Really, Granger? You think I'm romantic?**

_He was smirking!_

_Argh, damn him! Damn him to hell! This whole trip to the library was a total waste and all because of him! Oh! when I get my hands on whoever did this they will regret the day he did!_

**Nice threat, granger, very bone chilling**

_There had to be a way to block his thoughts, but at this moment nothing was working so instead on focusing on him I decided to pay attention to Ron, my boyfriend, who had just taken the seat acorss from me blocking my veiw of the smirking Slytherin._

**Oh, this should be amusing.**

_I fought to control my temper._

"What's wrong, hermione?" _Ron asked me, his voice sounded concerned._

"Wrong?" _I asked_, "Nothing's wrong."

_Oh damn! my voice was kind of high._

**Try really high.**

_Malfoy! stay out my my head!_

**Come on granger, I want to see how the mighty good girl Gryffindor prefect gets turned on, does the Weasel read exerpts from 'Hogwarts, a History' perhaps? **

_Stay out of my head, Malfoy, or the next time you're with one of your whores I will read from a muggle dictionary._

_That did it._

_I sensed him snicker before he immersed him self in something, and I knew he wasn't listening in on any of my conversations, wether they may be with Ron or with myself. So I turned my attentions back to Ron who was talking about something that sounded like quidditch._

_Suddenly he spotted Malfoy who had apprently decided to leave the library._

"Thank melin, that git's leaving."_ I heard ron mumble._

_I smiled. _

"i know! Thank God." _i agreed. For more ways than one. I hoped more than anything that the whatever the hell was going on it would wane if me and Malfoy were apart. i chanced a look on my watch._ "Oh, and we have to leave too! We've only got ten minutes to care of magical creatures."

"well, what are we waiting for?"_ Ron asked as he took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. _"let's get going."

_It was ODD._

_Ron's done that a million times already, especially since we've been together, it used to feel normal, natural, and now it just really feels...like he's trapping my hand. Like he's not going to give it back. God, even the explanation in my heads seems completely... off._

_Off! there's the word, suddenly everything is just feeling off._

_I tried to reassure myself by staring into Ronald weasley's, my boyfriend's eyes, i love his eyes, usually, they are the sweetest pools of hazel an they're so warm and... boring. boring. boring. boring. boring._

_Wha-at?_

_Since when did i find them boring?_

_When you look into them there's no challenge, Hermione, a nasty little voice (that I wanted to kill and throw of a cliff.) said. You look into them and you know what he's thinking, You know he'll do whatever you want him to, no challenge and you have always liked challeges, just like those adorable silvery gray eyes that Malfo-_

_Wha-at?_

_Malfoy? i'm attracted to Malfoy? since when? _

_Oh God, but I do know what that fink is thinking._

_That is not the point, the traitorous little voice persisted, he is a challenge._

_Yeah. A challenge to get along with._

_damn._

_I cleared my thoughts and then tried to think of Malfoy. All of sudden, I couldn't get him out of my head. I found myself comparing Ron's hair to his, and Ron's skin where our hands were still classped, and Ron's height, and everything._

_What on Earth is happening to me?_

_Damn my inner monologue!_

_I didn't even know I had an inner monologue until today._

"So what do you think, mione?" _Ron asked me._

_Oh, God, what had he been saying?_

_I stared at him. He had been talking all this time? What on earth? He was looking at me expectantly and i had absolutely no idea what he had been saying. How could I have missed it?_

"um, could you repeat that?"_ I asked._

_Ron looked at me strangly and I really don't blame him, usually, I'm very attentive, bordering on anal retentive actually, but right now, I had been completely lost in my thoughts that I had missed everything he had said._

_Damn that stupid ferret! DAMN HIM AND THAT SEXY SMIRK OF HIS TO HELL!_

_Ack! _

_Sexy smirk?_

_Annoying smirk! i meant annoying!_

_ANNOYING!_

"Hermione?"

_My thoughts snapped back to Ron. Oh, God how come I not concentrate on anything?_

"hermione, are you sure that you are quite alright?"

"Just fine,"

"You seem a little out of it."_ Ron, my wonderful consitderate, incredibly lovable, aborable and perfect boyfriend told me. My initial reaction to this was all joy and happiness knowing that he cared for me. Maybe I was cured! Maybe my love for him has broken throuhg this horrible, horrible curse._

_One part of my brain registered that, ther other found him clingy and invading. I could not stop my self from wondering if Malfoy was this clingy or if Malfoy would know if i was not alright. Well of course he would know considering he would hear everything-_

_Maybe not._

_Well, it was a strech anyway._

_I have to get out of here. Going to class in this condition would be academic suicide._

"Actually, no, Ron I feel really horrible, could you just tell Hagrid I had a relapse?"_ I said rubbing my temple, it was not play-acting, my head really was throbing_. "Please?"

_Ron nodded._

_"Of _course, 'Mione."_ He said he kissed my lightly on the lips. _"You just go up to the hospital wing until you feel better. I'll bring up all your homework."

"Thanks."_ I said smilling weakly._

_As I was walking away the only thing Icould think of was that if it was Malfoy who was kissing me, it would be a lot more passionate than that boring old peck on the lips Ron had given me._

_oh, FUCK, What is happening to me?_

* * *

_AN:_okay, i really owe you guys so i'll try to update the rest of the chapters i have typed up as fast as i possibly can. school's out for the summer so i have some spare time. :)


	5. From the Point of Veiw of Draco Malfoy

Author's note: ah! we enter the mind of the pure blooded slytherin prat!

* * *

Chapter V - **Draco's Point of Veiw.**

* * *

**This was a nightmare.**

**First of all, I know now that I HATE the colour brown. When ever I see anything of remote resemblance of the drab hue I find myself unable to think of anything save for the damned mudblood's hair.**

**Or worse, her brown eyes.**

**All through Care of Magical Creatures which we Slytherins had the misfortune to have with the Gryffindors, I was doing my very best to concentrate on what that old tosser of a half-giant was prattling off on. **

**It was surprisingly easy.**

**He had dark brown, frizzy hair.**

**Quite like Granger's.**

**Bloody hell.**

**It was a good thing she was not present. Had she been, I doubt I would have been able to concentrate on anything at all, but even in her absence that twit managed to get on my nerves.**

**I saw one of the gryffindor's ties, and wondered if that was the way Granger wears it, because I don't really notice her tie. I even made a note to check her tie the next time I see her, for fuck's sake!**

**I saw one of the Slytherin's skirts and I wished Granger would wear hers that short.**

**I made some girl (probably a Slytherin) laugh with a sinde comment and immidiately wished I could make Granger laugh.**

**Fucking hell.**

**By the end of the period, I was pretty sure I wanted to drop the course.**

**During Lunch Period everything was driving me positively insane. I found my self-unable to speak with Blaise for he had brown eyes and whenever I saw him I thought of Granger's eyes.**

**I kept wondering if the food I was eating was the same as Granger's choices of food.**

**I even related the bloody Roasted Chicken to Granger.**

**Oh, Merlin's toenails! What the fuck is going on?**

**I just hope this was what was hapening to the mudblood as well. **

**At least that made me feel better.**

**The thought of Hermione Granger not being abe to kiss Ronald Weasley becuase she could not stop comparing him to me was beyond delightful. I would have caused a rift between the most golden couple at Hogwarts, and all because prissy prude-ish Miss Granger would not get her mind off of me, the Slytherin Fink.**

**It'll cause a wonderful round of the war of wit and word and I have ever so much more to work with.**

**I hope I'm there when she breaks up with the Weasel.**

**and then, perhaos she'll be free to-**

**oh, Bloody Fucking Hell, nearly went five minutes with out a nasty thought.**

"Duh-uh, Draco, we've got sumfin tah tell you**." Gregory Goyle said, he was sniggering stupidly.**

**He jolted me out of my thoughts, but I refused to let it show.**

**his counter part, Vincent Crabbe was standing next to him, they were both wearing identical looks of supreme exitment. I nodded for them to proceed and then waited for them to spill whatever nonesense they thought might interest me.**

**Excuse me while I laugh.**

**If I was ever even vaugly interested in anything they had to say, little firebolts would fly in circles around my head and voldemort would donate heaps of gold to muggle orphanages, and plant trees and feed little birdies.**

**While I was Entertaining myself with the though of Voldemort petting terrified puppies, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't managed to say anything about what they had came to say. They were still both exchanging looks and laughing dimly to themselves.**

**Tossers.**

"Spit it out, then."** I barked impatiently.**

"We put some of your potion into your and the mudblood Gryffindor's drinks."** Crabbe blurted out.**

**Goyle would not stop sniggering stupidly.**

**They apparetnly both expected me to be happy about the whole situation.**

**I just stared at them, I really had absolutely no idea that a person could be so stupid. **

**For two people to be that stupid, was a real mircale.**

**Of the very worst kind.**

"Come with me."** I snapped. I dragged both of them out of the hall ignoring everyones inquisetive eyes.**

**Once we were out side I whriled on them.**

"What on earth did you do?"** I demanded.**

**Crabbe started to speak up.**

"We put bian-"

**I waved his statement away. **

"I KNOW about that."** I said a lesser man would have probably rolled his eyes. **"But what was it you wished to acomplish is doing so?"

**They both stared at me blankly.**

**They didn't understand what i had asked of them. obviously.**

**Willing my temper not to get away from me, I steepled my fingers and tried to phrase my previous statement so a retarded five year old could understand.**

"Let me put this in simpler terms." **I said slowly, I announciated every sylable with slow precision so as not to confuse the two hapless piles of lard that were standing infront of me.** "Why did you do it?"

"To get at the three Gryffindor gits."** Goyle answered. **

**He was actually confident he had formulated the correct reply.**

**Unfortunately, though not unsurprisinly, he was mistaken.**

"Did it ever occur to you two that perheps by putting the potion in MY goblet as well as the mudblood's you are binding me to her as she is to me?"** I demanded raising my voice ever so slightly so that they knew I meant business. **"Hmmm?

**They both just stared at be blankly.**

"Did that thought even enter in your dim brains?"** I pressed.**

**No reaction.**

**They seeemed to be having a silent conversation in a language that was so primitive that I could not understand it.**

"Uhm, Draco?" **Goyle asked. **"Du-uh, what are you talking about?"

**I threw my hands up in the air and walked off muttering, **

"Nevermind."

**Vaugly, i noticed that they had both shrugged and stalked off back to the great hall to stuff as much as humanely possible into the fathomless pits that are their stomachs.**

**The only upside to this entire thing was that i managed to bar Hermione from entering my thoughts for the last five or so minutes.**

**What was she doing?**

**I decided to find out. **

**Apparently she was sleeping, at the hospital infirmary, so I decided to leave her alone and go research on the Bloody Biandrinum Potion.**

**Wait a moment, did i just call her Hermione?**

**Fuck.**

* * *

AN: i already have chapter 6 typed up, and i know i am in no position to ask anything from you because i made you wait so long, but, if you like the story so far, please reveiw so i'll know that i should continue. thanks. :)


	6. The Situation Gets Worse

Author's note: So sorry everyone! unfortunately, I have been completely busy for the last year or so and have not been able to see to my fic properly, can you ever fogive me?

* * *

Chapter VI - The Situation Gets Worse

* * *

Hermione woke up in the hoispital wing for the second time in as many days.

A few beds over, Madam pomfrey, the nurse, was tending to Jusitn Flinch fletchley's nose. apparently he had tripped and fallen somewhere and his nose started to bleed.

She ignored the quuestion in her mind that asked if Malfoy with his feline grace would ever trip and bloody his nose.

Must she compare every single guy to that infernal ferret? Luckily, he was busy and there for the connection their minds had could not be used for him to listen in onto what she was thinking.

_Stop! Stop it now!_ She thought. F_ocus on something else._

_Bed...? I wonder what kind of bed Malfoy likes to sleep in-no!_

_Uhm, Harry! yes Harry... nothing to do with Malfoy. Nothing at all._

_Hmm,I wonder if this is what its like to be Harry._ She thought. Next to her bed lay her homework, no doubt Ron had brought it. Next to it was a box of chocolate frogs a a bowl of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, but Ron had picked out only Hermione's favorite flavors.

_Iwonder what Malfoy's favorite flavors are. _

_No! No think of Ron! Think of how sweet he was to DO that for you. You know, RON your BOYFRIEND..._

_How sweet._ She forced herself to think._I love having a boy friend. Now if only my boyfriend were blonde... stop it! Ron is perfect! He is the sweetest, most adorable, considerate thoughtful..._

**Aw, grangerI think i just might puke.**

_Malfoy._

She had not been in the hospital long enough to remember why she was there. For a while she was in a blissful state of not remembering but now it hit her like a knight bus.

**What misguided attempt at romance did that sorry excuse for a wizard come up with this time?**

Hermione mentally scowled at him.

_That's none of your business, Malfoy._

He smirked.

Draco was in a secluded corner of the library reading up on the Biandrinum Potion and its effects. unfortunately what he had come up with so far was not comforting.

_What are you doing, Malfoy?_

Draco thought about making it difficult for Hermione but at remembering that she would find out anyway due to her hearing his thoughts, he decided not to.

**Ifound out what happened.**

"WHAT?"

Hermione blurted that word out so loud that madam pomfrey nearly cut of justin flinch fletchley's nose.

**Nice move, Granger.**

_Shut up, Malfoy. _Hermione called back angrily. W_hat happened? How did you find out what's going on?_

**Afew dolts decided it would be funny to see the Slytherin prefect and Gryffindor prefect stuck together with the Biandrinum potion. **he explained. I**'m in the library reading up about it.**

Hermione felt her temper rising.

_Who thought this predicament would be amusing? _she demanded. B_ecauseI swear to God i'll -_

**Who knew the goody-goody Gryffindor would have such a fiery temper?**

_Shut up._

**No way, Granger, this is just too amusing. What are you going do to the poor souls who have angered you?**

_Get out of my head, malfoy!_

**Oh if only, Granger if only. Unfortunately I'm stuck here.**

_What?_

**I'm stuck here.**

_What?_

**Honestly, Granger,I have repeated it twice. I. Am. Stuck. Here. In your head, as you are in mine. Are you so incompetent you can't even understand that? **Malfoy told her rolling his eyes. She mentally scolwed at him. He just smirked Y**ou see, I have yet to find a cure for this... predicament. So far its only happened, and in the seventeeth century no less. **

_What?_

**It gets worse. **Malfoy went on.

_There's worse? H_ermione demanded. H_ow in the world could this situation possibly get any worse than it already is? It can not possible. This IS the worst, Malfoy, I can hear ypou thoughts! You can hear mine!I can FEEL you! How can there be anything worse?THERE CAN BE NO WORSE!_

**This is the only documented version of it being utilized between two humans.**

_Itake it back_

**Thought you might.**

_Mafoy, what book are you reading?_

**Cura Magica. M**alfoy replied. G**et down here, you have to see this.**

Hermione nodded. It would be minimally difficult convincing Madam Pomfrey that she was quite fine and was only tired and needed more rest. Luckily, the school nurse was too absorbed in healing Justin Finch-fletchley's nose that she did not give Hermione a hard time.

Ten minutes later she was entering the library.

**I'm in the back.**

She had no trouble finding him, disturbing as it may have been (and it was), she instinctively knew where he was sitting. He was off in a far corner his head bent over a book. Had the mental connection not been in place, Hermione would have a difficult time finding him because he was surrounded by a quite a few other volumes and a lot of rolls of parchment.

He sensed her rather than heard her.

**Ifinished off all my homework first.**He told her not bothering to try and clean up the mess.

Hermione nodded.

_Wow, would you look at this, Malfoy actually does his own homework instead of paying someone else to do it for him. S_he snarked, hoping to get a rise out of him. she crossed her arms. _Really, Malfoy, I'm impressed, Does this mean you are actually earning the mediocre grades you do now?_

Malfoy raised a eyebrow, physically, though Hermione barely notcied the distinction anymore.

**Honestly, granger if you wanted to get a rise out of me you are going to have to try a lot harder than that**. he mocked. **After all, we both know that is completely inaccurate, **He paused mentally shaking his head. **Well,I do suppose/i have been giving you too much credit. Someone of your... _heritage _can't really be expected to do better in this highly intellectual banter.**

Hermione's eyes narrowed, her temper flared. Malfoy smirked as he watch the crimson fury spread across her cheeks.

_Sod off, ferret boy._

**My my, **Malfoy tutted. **Such language.**

He rose from his seat and walked over to her. She stared at him guardedly, wondering what his angle was this time.

She was to be surprised.

"That was a violation of our agreement, granger." He whispered silkily into her ear. "I did not once use the word 'mudblood'."

He knew he could have mentally relayed the messages he wanted her to hear in her head but he relished in saying them. Smirking at her gasp of surprise and her discomfort at being in such close proximity to him.

_I said to sod off, Malfoy._ Hermione thgought-said tersely.

**If you must resort to cursing to win a war of wit and word, Miss Granger, **Malfoy said lofitly resuming his seat. The desired effect of his comment having been accomplished, he saw no reason to let her get used to that tactic. He could very well use it again later. **Then you have already lost it.**

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the seat across from him.It failed to come to her attention that when they were speaking mind to mind or otherwise, the annoying thoughts she kept getting of him ceased in her head.

She took the book he was reading and pulled it to her so that she could gat a closer look. Before she had even read the first line However, she could sense his silver eyes upon her.

_What? _she demanded.

He was smirking, and he sure as hell knew that there was nothing in the world she would rather to do right now than reach out and smack that smirk of his face. Infact, he relished in it.

**Cherry flavored beans are my favorite too.**

Hermione shook her head, not understanding what he had said until she read the text on the book.

And then it hit her. He had been listening to her earlier.

That prat.

_Ooooh! Malfoy, I swear I'm going to-_

"read it all out loud, granger." Malfoy said out loud, his voice was serious, all of a sudden.

She glared at him but looked back down at the book.

"Depletion of concentration, prolonged exposure to this advances the mind link, mind-link?" She turned to him looking unsure and He just shot her a look. She shrugged. "Other symptoms show up gradually. If not succumbed to, these mounting symptoms will drive the victim to hysteria, dementia and scitsophrenia."

Malfoy nodded.

**And it says nothing of anyone who had been cured.**He told her not realizing that, yet again, he had switched to mind-speak.** Or isf anyone else had been greeted with these symptoms. apparently, all of this is only speculation. Taken from other potions of similar kinds, based on documented cases of those who ingested less potent potions.**

Hermione felt her blood run cold. She could have sworn thet her heart had stopped.

**Don't faint on me, Granger, because if you do,I do not care how pathetic you look,I will _not _carry you back to the Gryffindor comoon room. Do you understand me?**

Hermione swallowed nervously, then nodded. The only listings of previous victims of the potions where people who had tried not to forget certain things and events. Some had ended up being driven mad by their own paranoia that they would forget about the object, others were locked in padded cells were they rocked back and forth and muttered incoherently, unable to let go of certain dates and things.

But Hermione chose not dwell on that.

_What do they mean about advancing the mental link?_ Hermione asked instead.I_ mean we can already hear each other's thoughts, and hit each other mentally, or whatever that is supposed to be termed as._

He shrugged mentally

**I'm surprised you don't already know, Granger. **He taunted. I**sn't that what you're famous for? Knowing everything**?

Hermione scowled at him.

_You were listening in on my thought a while ago, weren't you? _She asked, changing the subject.

**Iwasn't listening in,I just heard**. Malfoy replied, thoroughly enjoying her unease. **And don't change the subject.**

She felt the color rush back to her cheeks.

_I'm not, Malfoy, and THAT, _Hermione retorted, _mightI add, is an invasion of privacy! _

**Arrest me, granger**. Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

The look on Hermione's face made in extremely clear what she wanted to do at that very moment. (Rip of his arm and beat him over the head with it.)

**My, my, Granger, **Malfoy added sounding non-plussed and rather amused. **Aren't we the little sadist,I never thought the noble virginal Granger would be capable of such violent, horrid thoughts, even about her enemy. How very Slytherin of her!**

Hermione gritted her teeth and did her very best to keep from blowing her top.

**Why, Granger,I am quite impressed with your self control.** Malfoy continued to mock.

Forcibly Hermione got to her feet, nearly knocking over the chair behind her. (Madam pince sent her a warning look.)

"I will see you later, Malfoy." She snapped.

Draco got to his feet as well.

Hermione saw the playful bastard she was currently fighting with drain away leaving a seriously scary bastard.

"Have you not been paying attention?" He demanded, suddenly all-business. "If we ignore this, the symtoms get stronger."

Hermion sat back down weakly, she felt dizzy and fatigued all of a sudden. a wave of nausea washed over her.

"My- my concentration is off." She admitted.

Draco's face did not soften, he did not sit down.

"And it will continue to be so if we do not do something." He informed her. "Its all here in the books."

Hermione looked at him weakly.

_What are we going to do?_

Draco's eyes narrowed.

**There is no 'we', Granger. **He snapped.

_Malfoy-_

**Idon't know, alright?I don't know.**

* * *

AN: More soon I promise!


	7. Rock Bottom

* * *

Chapter VII - The Situation Gets Steadily Worse

* * *

"-What do you think, Hermione?"

Upon hearing her name, Hermione jerked out of her slumber to see her two best frinds staring at her. She smiled back at them apologetically.

"I just fell asleep in the middle of something important didn't I?" She asked rather sheepishly.

Both Harry and Ron nodded.

"Just plopped down next to the Cornflakes. " Harry informed her as he poured her a cup of coffee. "What's been up with you lately? You've been a little off, yesterday you dozed of in Binn's class and now here at breakfast? Are you quite alright?"

Hermione opened her mouth. She wanted more than anything to tell her friends that now, when ever she slept her dreams would be filled with Draco Malfoy doing questoinable things to her, if she even slept at all. It had been getting harder and harder to get a good night's rest. When she did sleep she would wake up even more tired than the night before. She couldn't keep her mind clear for two minutes and had the attention span of a gnat.It had been only three days and already he was permeating every aspect of her life, when she couldn't hear his thoughts, her thoughts revolved around him.

No, Harry, she was not quite alright.

"Yes, Harry, I'm quite alright." She found herself saying instead. Oh God, lying. Now she was even acting like him.

"Be careful." Ron warned. "You might just get a Ninety-nine percent in ancient runes. Heaven knows that would bring your average way down."

**And we wouldn't want that, would we?**

Hermione sighed. She rested her head in her right hand which was proped on the table, she as trying her very hardest to concentrate on her friends who were laghing and shoving her good-naturedly.

It wasn't working. Malfoy was awake and now all her thoughts centered on him.

_Oh, great, you're awake._

**And a very good morning to you too, Granger.**

Perhaps the most annoying part was simply that Malfoy seems unperterbed by all of this, he went on with life as usual. Hermione didn't even noticed the change in his lifestyle. There were no circles under his eyes like there were under hers, he didn't seem distracted all the time, he had even won his quidditch match the other day against Ravenclaw.

Damn, this was unfair.

**life is unfair.**

_Get out of my head._

Hermione found herself saying that more and more often as of late, although, lately it didn't even illicit a response.

**you know very well thatI would ifI could. However in the meantime, it is my intention to have as much fun asI possibly can.**

She glared at him, her action spilled over into the physical world and to any casual observer she looked as if she was glaring a hole in the milk jug. Her friends exchaged looks.

"You have been really off lately, 'Mione," Harry said gently. "Are you sure that you are alright? Because you just zoned off again and this is really unlike you. Ron andI are beginning to get worried."

Something snapped in hermione.

"Yes, Harry!" She exploded standing up abruptly and overturning the milk jug. "Yes! I'm fine! Alright? FINE! Perfectly fine!I am so fine, I don't even remember what its like to be a 'little off'! AND I am just so SICK and TIRED of having EVERY SINGLE PERSONI know, friend and teacher alike, ask if I am fine! Which, mightI add,I have already assured every single one of you, thatI am!" She turned to the rest of the student body who were all curently staring at her. "And that goes for any of YOU who wish to PESTER me with such IMPERTINENT questions!"

Then she turned on her hell and stomped out of the room ignoring both the staring and the silence after her release of pent up fury.

At this moment she didn't care that she was taking out her anger at her frieds and all the other innocents in the room. She didn't care that every single on of them would be talking about her today. All she cared about was the fact that she was tired, she hadn't had any good sleep in about three days, she could barely concentrate on a single thought for longer than five seconds and she had a throbbing head ache. To make matter worse, her friends were now irked at her, they had noticed something was off and lastly, now that she had gotten everything off her chest, she had lost all adrenaline and was now even more tired than she had ever felt in her life.

So, as she usually did in times of crisis she made her way over to the library to immerse herself in reasearch.

She hoped that it would make her feel better.

Everyone had been shocked by Herimione's sudden out burst, even Draco malfoy.

He was minding his own business (ignoring her thoughts) in the bathroom, going through what he ususally did in the morning. (Blaise called it his morning routine) he was shaving when all of a sudden a sudden burst of adrenaline, heat and pent up fury washed over him, nearly knocking him to the floor. Luckily, none of the other prefects were present in the bathroom at the time. Now, Draco managed to keep himself in check but he had nicked himself with his shaver.

And that's when her shouting sounded in his head.

Draco gritted his teeth and cluthched the counter of the bathroom so hard he was afraid the white marble just might break.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, everything stopped and Draco felt the adrenaline subside and the sudden exhaustion and weariness kick in. They were a mirror of what he had been feeling for the past few days.

Though he hid everything adequately, he was exhausted, frustrated and unable to concrentrate.

Luckily, he had found a remedy for it during the Ravenclaw quidditch game. He managed to convince himself that the wings of the snitch reminded him of Granger's hair and the colour reminded him of Granger's house. Now that the ball was related to Granger he found he could concentrate on it more, infact he fanatically, desperately searched of it.

Though it did work, it was beyond disturbing.

Another strange thing was, he was not attracted to the frumpy bookworm. Though he wished that every single girl in Hogwarts looked just like her, and every thing in the world reminded him of her, when he thought of her he felt nothing. No attraction. Nothing more than the bond they shared. Or more suitably put, the chains that bound them together.

Pulling on his bath robe, he walked back up to his room and began to dress for the day. While he was pulling on his shoes, his eye caught on one of the book he had checked out of the library the previous night. He finished trying his shoes and then walked over to it. The title was THE SUBTLE ART he had not even begun to read it, but he had remembered Snape's first intoduction into potions nearly five years ago.

"...the subtle art and exact science..."

Checking his watch he realized that he had less than an hour before his first class and he had better hurry up. Taking the book and slipping it into his leather satchel, he made his way to the dinning hall.

As soon as he had sat down, Pansy Parkinson latched onto him.

"Draco," She whined in what she thought was a terribly, arousing voice. "You haven't come to VISIT me in some time."

Draco sighed.

He hadn't really been out to VISIT anybody in some time.

"I've been busy, Pansy." He said rater shortly.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Who ever it was he wanted to kiss them for interrupting his little talk with Pansy, even if it Scar-face and Weasel coming to beat him up for upsetting their golden mudblood. Looking up he saw Blaise and decided the kissing-thing was quite out of order.

"Come with me, Draco." He said. "I have a matter to disscuss with you."

Draco nodded then turned to Pansy.

"I'll see you later." He said as politely as he could.

Pansy's smile was tinged with not-so-subtle innuendo.

"You promise?"

Deciding not to give her a respose, Draco stood and followed Blaise to the other side of the table, far enough so as not to hear Pansy's annoying voice and not to catch her come hither looks.

"You owe me." Blaise said smugly.

Draco nearly smiled.

"So I do."He said. "I pass on my thanks."

Blaise nodded.

"Did you hear what the mudblood, Granger, did today?" he asked.

Draco shook his head, although he knew what was coming, it would be interesting to see what Blaise thought of it.

"Blew up, right in the middle of the dinning hall." Blaise informed him. "Yelling at her friends, at her boyfriend, Merlin, Draco, you should have been here it was so amusing.I had to fight from laughing."

Draco nodded.

"I see." He said. "That does sound quite out of character."

Blaise nodded.

"What do you have there?" He asked.

Draco looked down, realizing that he had pulled the book out and was leafing through it absently.

"Just studying up on a quiz in potions." He said quickly.

Blaise shook hs head taking long drink for his pumkin juice.

"Like you need to." He said shaking his head slowly.

Draco ignored him, he had just turned the page to the Biandrinum section, and what he had found was not a good sign.

* * *


	8. Oh, wait, Here's a lower place

* * *

Chapter VIII - A Temporary Solution

* * *

Draco glanced down at his schedule and cursed inwardly. Arithmancy. Not only was it the only class he shared with Granger, it was his hardest and his best subject at the same time.

He hurried through the halls to get to the Arithmancy classroom. This would be his first class in Arithmancy since he took the Biandrinum.

Draco knew that his concentration would not be shot, but he would not be at his best, what he had read in 'The Subtle Art' had assured him that he could be at his peak again, but what he would have to do to get there was, well, not something he looked forward to doing.

"Good morning, class" Professor Vector said. "Please take your seats so that we can begin."

**Granger,I need to speak with you**

Up front, the Gryffindor prefect's head bobbed up and she looked back to him, he nearly cringed. She looked horrible, she was pale or rather, sallow, there were dark circles under her eyes her hair was even bushier than usual she looked like she hadn't slept in a year.

_No need to remind me, Malfoy.I am not in the mood._

**Granger,I found something-**

_Were you listening whenI told you thatI was not in the mood?_ Her head turned forward. W_ell, obviously not because you NEVER listen. _

She was doing her very best to concentrate on her homework, glad that she had done it the week before, now all she could make out even for the barest of moments were little black spothches on the parchment.

G_et out of my head, malfoy._

**Granger, you don't understand-**

"OUT!" She roared unaware that she had said it out loud.

Everyone froze and stared at her, even Professor Vector.

"Miss Granger?" he asked "Is something wrong?"

Shrinking back in her seat, she shook her head.

"No, Proffessor Vector."

"Very well, then," The professor conceded. "Then could you please answer number six from the assignmentI gave you last week?"

Shakily Hermione nodded her head and got up from her seat.

_Oh god,I can't even read my homework._

As she stood a wave of nausea hit her.

_Oh god,I can't even sit up straight._

Professor Vector suddenly turned into a giant bear, standing on a rubber beach ball. all her class mates turned into goblins laughing and tearing at her, the blackboard began to drip of the wall and puddle on the floor. Everything was spinning around her.

As the symtoms of the Biandrinum began to over come her, Draco could feel the desperation and exhaustion come off her in waves, waves no one else seemed to notice.

**Just write the number twelve, Granger.**

_What did-didI tell you about staying out of my head, Malfoy._

**Write it and go to the hospital wing.**

And just like that everything stopped, he couldn't hear her thoughts but he could feel what she felt and she was building a brick wall around herself, fighting the connection. If she kept that up she could die.

**No, Granger, don't do that! You don't under-**

And he remembered no more.

Everyone was so concerned with the gryffindor prefect that had fainted that no one noticed Draco Malfoy slumped in his seat at the back of the class room.

* * *

**Iam going to kill you.**

Hermione groaned.

_Uhhhhh... someone beat you to it._

Draco rolled his eyes. He was sitting in the library.

**Iintended to warn you, Granger, but aparently you forgot about the foot notes of the potion. Dementia, nausea, fatigue, insomnia, amI ringing any bells here?**

Hermione groaned, she leaned back against the crisp white sheets of the hospital wing. Her head was throbbing, but for some reason hearing Draco Malfoy's voice made her feel slightly better.

Well, that was something she never EVER thought possible.

_Malfoy, if you are just going to-nevermind.I don't want to hear it._

He sensed her trying to bar him from her thoughts, trying to break the connection.

**Granger. **he frowned.** Do that and you are practically killing yourself.**

_And this isn't killing me? S_he demanded._ Since when are you so keen of my survival? ifI die you're free._

**Or i could be stuck to you forever pinning away for you putrid corpse.** He wrinkled his nose delicately. **AndI would rather that did not happen.**

Hermione sighed.

**Don't shut me out, Granger, doing so is only going to hurt you more.**

_What did you read? _She asked him._ Please tell me its good news. Is there a cure? An expiration date?A way to counter act its effects?_

**Unfortunately no.I could only wish that we were that fortunate. In reality, whatI have found, **He paused.**Is justmore bad news.**

_Bloody wonderful._

**Did I just hear profanity emitted from the mouth of Hermione Granger, Prefect extraordinaire?**

_Malfoy-_

Draco mentally snickered, he had heard her say words such as those before, but she still bristled whenever he mentioned it, and he really would say almost anything to get a rise out of Hermione Granger, it was just way too much fun.

**You've obviously felt its effects, as have i.**

_Get on with it._

**You can hear my thoughts. Feel my feelings**

Hermione snorted.

_Or lack thereof._

**You can feel my physically though I touch you mentally.**

Hermione felt his hands clutch her arms and then fade away.

**And even when he block out each other's thoughts, we can still feel each other, enter the room leave the room, fear, revusion**

_Trust you to mention the negative emotions. Are those the only ones you know?_

**Yes.**

Hermione was surprised at the blatant honesty.

Draco mentally chuckled.

**You're going to be in my head a while, you might as well get used to it.**

_Yeah? Don't remind me._

**ThenI shan't. The problem is, however-**

_Iwas wondering when you were going to get to that._

**Well, with all of these interruptions this may take a while.**

_Fine. Just say it. Drawing me out is exhausting me._

**You liar. You feel better becauseI am here. You feel better because you no longer fight the connection. Its gotten stronger, Granger, after a while talking to each other mind to mind is not going to be enough. We need to succumb to the conection between us.**

There was pause as Hermione processed this.

_WHAT? What are you saying?_

**Simmer down, Granger, no need to shout.I mean physical touch, touching hands, poking, the like. The potion is magical glue. Its all about connection. The more we fight it, the stronger the bond gets, and the stronger it is, the more we have to fight the urge to be closer and the more we fight the worse our symtoms become. Soon we'll be able to take things from each other.**

_Okay. i'm now confused._

He sighed.

**Right now,I can feel that you are tired, but i'm not. Soon, if you feel tired andI don't,I can take some fatigue away from you. ShouldI do that, I'll be tired and you won't.**

_Please tell me there is a cure. That is way too disturbing._

**Iwish. Unfortunately no. No cure.I thinkI might have found a name, though. People caught in our predicament, perhaps one of them left a journal of their experiences.**

_If only we should be so lucky._

**Well, Granger, so far luck hasn't gotten us anywhere.**

_Yeah, yeah don't remind me. _

**Don't worry.**

Suddenly the door open and Draco strode in. Hermione had no time to react as he crossed the room in four strides and swooped down taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Hermione could not help but respond in kind until, not a minute later, he pulled away.

"There." He said brusquely. "That should keep up sane for a while."

Hermione was breathless, she watched as he turned and strode out of the hospital wing as quickly as he came.

"I thought you said we had a while before we had to resort to physical touch." Hermione called after him.

Draco did not even break stride.

"I lied."

* * *


	9. Out of Earshot

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, a lot of my inspiration for this story had dried up so i'm going to need a lot of encouragement-in the mean time, My other Draco/hermione fic, A RHAPSODY OF SEVEN is going to get a lot of the attention for a while. I'm not saying i'm going to leave this, i'm just saying that it may be a little far between the updates.

Slainte, everyone!

**

* * *

**

Chapter IX – Out of Earshot

* * *

_MALFOY?_

**What?**

_The war of upper Estonia, what effect did it have on the wizarding world again?_

**The who with the what now?**

_Oh honestly, Malfoy we have a test tomorrow on the great wars of the eastern lands! A Magical History of Europe? HELLO?_

**Remind me again why I should give a damn?**

_You are really quite impossible. A test. Tomorrow. History of Magic, you vain ferret, you really should-STOP LOOKING AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR!_

**Really, Granger, just because you couldn't give a flying fuck about your appearance does not means that it is excusable for the rest of us to forgo hygiene.**

_You know full well that I do not forgo hygiene, I take showers. _

**Well of course, Sweet Cheeks because I'm right there with you every step of the way.**

_Get that infernal smirk off your face you gargantuan rainbow boy_

**Gargantuan Rainbow boy, my, how quaint are we running out of insults, Granger?**

_Nope, there simply are no words to express my hate for you._

**You understand of course that the feeling in completely mutual**

_Well, certainly. I expected absolutely no less._

**That seems to be lacking the usual bite, I knew you were warming up to me.**

_Warming up to you? Are you out of your mind Draco Malfoy?_

**Well I'm not surprised that you just can't get me out of you mind. Really its very flattering, but-**

_Draco Malfoy, get over yourself. _

**If you want me to kiss you all you have to do is ask.**

_Malfoy, shut up._

**No one can hear me, Granger, just you and then maybe another magical night like that**-

_DRACO MALFOY you shut up right now!_

**You sound like you've got something shoved up your ass, Granger.**

_I DO NOT!_

**Want one?**

_That was crude; I thought you lofty pure blood brats never did anything crude._

**Oh, I can do Crude, you want it?**

_Draco Malfoy why are you doing this? Is there any purpose-STOP THAT ! You... you... YOU, INFERNAL SMIRKING YOU INBRED MISCREANT!_

**You didn't have to slap me, mudblood.**

_What was the meaning of this?_

**I have just now wasted ten minutes of your precious study time how will you EVER get it all done, my little book worm?**

_First of all, I am not your anything. And you are pure evil._

**Damn straight.**

_You're proud of that?_

**You proud of being a swotty know it all?**

_Well, yes but-_

**Then you know how I feel, case closed.**

_Wait, what?_

**Moving too fast for you to keep up, Granger?**

_I'm good, Thanks ferret boy._

**Anytime.**

_So the revolution?_

**Don't know.**

_WHAT?_

**I don't study.**

_I think I'm going to faint. _

**I know.**

_What do you mean you don't study? Then how do you get your grades?_

**I answer my test papers.**

_With out reviewing lessons _

**Not one little notebook.**

_This is a travesty against civilization._

**No. this is a travesty against you.**

_Dammit. You are a horrid, terrible person._

**I know**

_I hate you._

**Mutual.**


End file.
